


Cake and Kisses and Comfort

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amilyn Holdo Has An Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Food, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, POV Leia Organa, Romantic Friendship, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Amilyn and Leia were supposed to be on a “date”, but Amilyn is justso tired. Leia doesn’t mind in the slightest.
Relationships: Amilyn Holdo/Leia Organa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Space Cafe - Short and Sweet Shots





	Cake and Kisses and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [elle_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_reads/pseuds/elle_reads). Log in to view. 



> Two fics in a day? I know, maybe someone should check to make sure hell didn’t freeze over. 
> 
> Anyway, set in elle_reads’ _Off Script _‘verse, waaaaaaaay before the start of the fic. ~~I really ought to just make a series for these since I seem to be so fond of writing little snapshots of these two.~~__
> 
> _  
> _All you need to know though is that the twins are raised by Owen and Beru in this ‘verse and Leia and Ami’s relationship is a secret considering they live in rural Tennessee in the 60s. For two girls that have been friends since they were five, it’s a little easier to hide._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _Written for the Space Cafe prompt _midnight_._  
> _

“Where’s Amilyn?” Beru asked as Leia descended the stairs. 

“Sleeping,” she said, grimacing as she came to stand in front of her aunt. Leia looked down the hall before speaking again. “She had a panic attack last night. A kinda big one.” 

Beru tsked and glanced up in the direction of Leia’s room with a frown on her face. “She ought to be home resting.” 

“I know, but she insisted on coming over.” Leia had tried to get her to cancel their ‘date’, but Ami had insisted she was fine. So they’d compromised and stayed in. 

With one last glance upstairs, Beru shook her head before motioning Leia towards the kitchen. “Come on; I’ll make’er a plate for later.”

***

“Time isit?” Ami murmured, yawning as she stretched before snuggling closer to Leia. 

“Quarter after,” Leia said, glancing at her watch as she put her book aside. “Y’hungry?” She smoothed Ami’s hair back from her face as her eyebrows knitted together. 

“Quarter after what?”

Leia bit down on her lower lip, knowing her friend wouldn’t like the answer. “Midnight.”

“Fuck. Why’d you let me sleep that long?” Ami pushed herself up and looked around Leia’s softly lit room, blinking hazily.

“You need the rest,” Leia said gently. “Aunt Beru made a plate; you should eat somethin’.”

Ami sighed, nodding before she climbed out of Leia’s bed. Leia followed, lacing her fingers through Ami’s as they crept through the quiet house to the kitchen. 

“Thought I smelled her bakin’,” Leia murmured to herself as she spotted the chocolate cake—Ami’s favorite—Aunt Beru had left out on the kitchen counter. She turned the oven on as Ami pulled down a plate and two forks. 

“She’s a saint,” Ami said, smiling as she took the top off the cake stand. Leia handed her a knife before putting Ami’s plate in the oven to reheat. 

Ami plated a piece and handed over a fork, nudging the plate towards Leia. “Thanks for letting me sleep,” she said, giving Leia a small but grateful smile. “Know it’s not quite what y’had in mind for tonight.”

“You need it, Angel,” Leia said with a shrug, taking her first bite of cake—perfect as always. “I got some good writing done besides.” She honestly didn’t mind, just wanting what was best for her friend. “And it was kinda cute watching you sleep.”

“Oh please,” Ami said with a mouthful of cake, rolling her eyes. 

“No, I’m serious! Something...nice knowing you feel safe enough to sleep.” Heat crept up Leia’s neck as soon as the words were out of her mouth. 

“I always feel safe with you, Songbird,” Ami murmured, glancing up at Leia through her lashes, the color on her cheeks matching the way Leia’s felt. 

The girls finished the slice of cake in silence, shy smiles pulling at their lips. Leia picked up the dirty plate and plucked Ami’s fork from her hand. 

“Hey,” Ami said, reaching out to wrap her fingers around Leia’s wrist. 

“Hmm?”

“Y’got something…” Ami reached up to brush the corner of Leia’s mouth with her thumb before cupping her cheek. “Right here,” she whispered, leaning down to brush her lips against Leia’s.

Leia smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth as Ami ran her tongue along Leia’s lips. Heat curled through her stomach.

Ami tasted sugar sweet, chocolate icing lingering on her tongue and lips. She set down the plate and instead wrapped her arm around Ami’s waist, pulling her closer. Ami sighed, her body melting into Leia’s. 

Eventually she pulled back, resting her forehead against Leia’s. The two girls stood like that for some time, arms wrapped around each other as they breathed the other in, not pulling away until the timer dinged.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed this work, I’d absolutely _love_ it if you left a comment telling me what you love about it 🖤
> 
> And I just wanted to say ‘thank you’ to Elle; playing around in your sandbox is so unbelievably fun but what’s even better is being your friend 🖤


End file.
